


The Only One I'm Happy To See

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Master (Doctor Who), Soft sex, Spydoc, Thoschei, but only because he's pretending to be O, dub con only in the sense that she doesn't know he's the Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: Thirteen and O meet at a party. They get drunk. They sneak upstairs. It’s hot.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	The Only One I'm Happy To See

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing gifset by @julielilac on tumblr - https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/190826388692/pre-spyfall-au-where-the-doctor-and-o
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this a month ago, and tonight I realised how close to the end I was and finished it. Hopefully it's alright.

The Doctor loved humans. She’d _always_ loved humans, but often found that their parties left something to be desired. On other planets, a party meant fireworks, drinks that look like galaxies, and people from all sorts of species meeting for the first time. On Earth, a party might be just a couple of humans sitting in a room drinking beer.

But she’d just saved the world with the help of MI6, and a couple of the agents had said they were throwing a celebratory party. And it would be rude to turn that down, wouldn’t it?

So she found herself at someone’s house, wearing a red dress with lace flowers on the shoulders as she wandered into the living room. When she saw O sitting in a chair, her face broke out into a smile. 

“Hi!” The Doctor said, and he smiled back when he noticed her. She couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering at the sight of it - she’d missed him. 

“May I say, seeing you at this boring party is an absolute pleasure.” O grinned, standing up and grabbing two glasses of champagne from a nearby table. “The only not boring thing here is the free drinks.” He handed her one, and the Doctor took it with a chuckle.

“Thanks.”

It was quite busy in the main room, so they moved towards the empty hallway and leaned their backs against opposite walls. It was nice, seeing him. _He_ was nice, and she wished that more people were like the very kind agent O. 

As they sipped at their drinks, O’s eyes raked over her body, and he raised an eyebrow. “This is the first time I’ve seen you in a dress.”

The Doctor looked down at herself a little self-consciously, her hand reaching down to brush away non-existent dust. “My friend Yaz said I should try wearing something different.” 

“Well, I’m deeply grateful to her, because you look wonderful.” He shot her a bashful smile and tucked his free hand into his pocket. He may have only recently met this new regeneration of the Doctor, but he already knew that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. So when she simply laughed in response, he shook his head slightly. “Don’t laugh, I mean it!”

She was never quite sure how to respond to compliments - she very rarely received them. But when she did, it usually just ended in an awkward silence. This time, though, she saw past the friendly smile, and noticed the way his eyes lingered on her lips as she spoke. “Wait, are you flirting?”

She was chuckling, now, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was down to nerves, or if she was laughing at the stupid idea that anyone would ever want to flirt with _her._ It must’ve been the latter, because his response mixed with the genuine, vulnerable expression caught her off guard. “In the most shameless manner.”

The Doctor huffed out a quiet laugh, and this time she knew for a _fact_ that it was nerves. But she managed to keep a cool demeanor as she took another sip of her drink. “Well, feel free to keep doing it. I’ve never been one to turn down a compliment.” 

Oh, she liked him. The grin that he flashed her made a blush rise to her cheeks, but she tried to hide it by quickly downing the rest of her drink. He’d think it was just a flush from the alcohol if she did that, right?

He copied her, emptying his drink, then swapped their glasses for two new full ones. “Cheers.” O hummed, clinking their glasses together, and the Doctor repeated the word with a smile.

The two of them stayed like that for a few hours - chatting, drinking, _flirting_ . Once they’d had a couple of glasses each, they were both _at least_ tipsy, and it was only making it harder for them to hold a normal conversation. O’s eyes kept finding themselves watching her lips as she spoke, enjoying the way that her tongue darted out to lick them as she thought about a response. And the Doctor noticed - of course she noticed, and _maybe_ she was licking her lips more often than usual on purpose, because she liked seeing his expression every time it happened.

She wasn’t completely innocent of keeping her eyes in the wrong place either, though, as she kept glancing down at his blue button-down shirt and thinking about what he’d look like if more than just the top button was undone. 

O had been talking - she was sure of it, though she hadn’t really been listening. But she suddenly realised that there had been a long silence while he’d been waiting for her response to whatever he’d been talking about, and she forced herself to drag her eyes back up to meet his. 

Obviously, he’d noticed the silence. And he may be a bit drunk, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t noticed her staring, either. So just as she’d been opening her mouth to apologise, he stepped forwards and kissed her. The Doctor was surprised, definitely, but that didn’t stop her from instantly kissing him back. 

Her hands moved to his neck, desperately trying to pull him closer as he pressed his body against hers, his weight pinning her to the wall. And - _oh,_ she hadn’t done this in a long time. The last time she’d kissed anyone had been Missy, and she’d never kissed anyone in this body. She’d never been a woman before, and ever since her change, she’d been wondering if it would feel different. She had her answer, now.

O pulled back after a moment, and the two of them simply stared at each other, eyes roaming over each other’s faces as they tried to calm their heavy breathing. He didn’t give them much of a chance, though, because seconds later he was on her again, lips moving against hers and hands falling to land on her waist. 

This was different to what she was used to, in every way. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t absolutely loving it. 

Her fingers lightly brushed over his jaw, and she found that she actually didn’t mind the feeling of the facial hair he had there. O barely even noticed as her hands roamed his skin, one travelling up into his hair as the other was splayed out on his chest.

They were at a _party,_ they needed to remember that. It was important, because there they were, roughly making out in a hallway that anyone could walk through, at any moment. She gently tugged at his hair in an attempt to pull him away, but that only seemed to spur him on, and she quickly forgot why she’d even _wanted_ to break off the kiss when a quiet groan fell from his lips. Oh, that was a beautiful sound. The Doctor found herself tugging on his hair again, harder this time, to see if she could get him to make another one.

But that time, thankfully (or maybe _not_ thankfully, since she had been really enjoying herself), he got what she’d been trying to say the first time, and he pulled back, offering her a sheepish grin. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away.”

The Doctor chuckled in response and let her head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. “S’ok. I did too.”

They stood in silence for a little while, catching their breath while trying to ignore the urge to go straight back to kissing each other.

“There’s a bedroom upstairs, if you want to go up there.” O suggested, trying to act as if he wasn’t internally begging her to say yes. “It’s a bit more private.”

She wanted to - of course she wanted to, because that had been amazing, and _he_ was amazing, but- “Won’t someone mind?”

He quickly shook his head. “This is my mate’s place, he won’t mind. He has a spare bedroom.”

The Doctor thought about it for a minute - though she was really only _pretending_ to think about it, she already knew that she wouldn’t be happy ending the evening like this. She nodded, and started to walk upstairs.

O’s hand moved to the small of her back as he directed her to the spare bedroom. As soon as they were through the door, he was pushing her up against it, eyes flicking over her face before he was claiming her lips once again. 

“Remember how I said I liked your dress?” He asked breathlessly, and she raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue. “Think I’d like it even better on the floor.”

That was a _terrible_ line, and they both knew it. But thankfully, the Doctor had the decency not to call him out on it. “There’s um, a zip, on the back.” She managed to say, and he nodded before letting his mouth find her neck to press kisses there. Her hands started running over his chest, and she smiled into the kiss when she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

How different would this feel as a woman? When she was an adolescent on Gallifrey, she’d talked to her friends about things like that. There were rumours that once people had had sex as a woman, they didn’t want to go back to a male body. And if those rumours were true, then she was in for a treat tonight. 

She was struggling a little with his buttons, and it probably didn’t help that he kept _kissing_ her, because it meant she couldn’t see what she was doing. Her mind wandered back to the last time she'd had to try and undo buttons, but she hadn’t worn an outfit that had them in a while. So the last time she’d been in this situation must’ve been in the vault, with Missy. She could remember struggling with taking off _her_ outfit, too, and eventually Missy had just given up and taken it off herself. That experience had been different, though. That had been rough, and she could remember enjoying it, but this…. already, she could tell that O was more gentle. He was _sweet,_ in a way that Missy had never quite managed to be.

Suddenly, he was taking a step back, undoing the last couple of buttons on his shirt and throwing it to the ground, before offering her a lopsided grin. He took her hand and pulled her into the centre of the room, before murmuring; “Turn around.”

The Doctor swallowed as she did as he asked, and relaxed a little as she felt his fingers against her back, slowly dragging down the zip of her dress. His lips found her neck, then her shoulders, and when her dress had become a pool of material on the floor, he moved back in front of her and let them find hers again.

She smiled into the kiss as his hands started to explore the curves of her body, touching soft skin and sending a shiver down her spine. Then he pulled back and followed the trail his fingers had taken with his mouth, covering her body in soft, gentle, kisses. 

By the time his lips had made their way between her legs, the rest of her clothes were scattered on the floor and he was kneeling in front of her with the Doctor’s hand twisted in his hair and one leg over his shoulder. 

“ _Oh_ .” She moaned, when his tongue darted out to taste her. It really _did_ feel different in a woman’s body.

He chuckled in response, and smirked up at her from under his long lashes. “That’s my name.”

She let out a breathless laugh before dragging him back to her by his hair, and he happily got back to work. The Doctor’s mind started to wander, though. She wondered what his real name was - did it start with an O, or was his code name nothing to do with his real one? How were MI6 code names even chosen? And then she wondered if he was asking himself similar questions - he only knew her as the Doctor, after all. When you didn’t know her very well, the name must raise questions.

But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she realised he was pulling away, and though she let out a quiet whimper at the loss of contact, it was probably for the best that he didn’t keep going - she wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to keep herself upright.

When he was back on his feet, his hand splayed out on her lower back to guide her to the bed where she happily laid down. The next thing she knew, he was crawling up her body, his head occasionally dropping down to press kisses to her skin, and - _oh_ \- that was a beautiful sight. She’d stay like this forever, if she could. 

But when his hands trailed down her body and she felt him slip a finger inside her, she was ever so glad that they hadn’t stayed like that, because this, oh, _this_ was so much better.

The Doctor bit her lip as she looked up at him, and her hands quickly found his belt buckle. It had been a while since she’d been undoing one of _those,_ too, but thankfully she managed to get it undone without too much trouble, and seconds later the rest of his clothes were joining hers on the floor.

His thumb brushed over her clit and the Doctor arched her back with a quiet gasp as he grinned down at her. “You alright?” He asked, and the way she eagerly nodded made him chuckle.

Although she was _perfectly_ happy to just sit back and let him make her feel _amazing,_ the Doctor had never been very good at staying still and keeping her hands to herself. So she moved one hand to his chest, let it slowly trail down over his stomach, enjoying the feeling of touching his skin. O watched her with curious eyes, taking in the expression of _awe_ on her face, one that he thought he probably didn’t deserve.

When her fingers brushed over his cock, his breath caught with anticipation. She glanced back up at his face with a smile as her confidence built, and started to slowly stroke him. His hands moved to rest either side of her shoulders as his head fell forwards. Soft kisses were pressed to her neck and shoulders as her hand sped up its movements, drawing a breathy moan from his lips.

“You’re _amazing._ ” He murmured, sucking and nipping at a point on her neck, wanting to leave a mark.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” The Doctor shot back, her hand slowing it’s pace slightly, and he took the opportunity to pull her hand away and drag it up to rest on his chest, instead. He got a questioning look in response, but he only smiled as his hand travelled back down, moving his cock to bump the head against her clit a few times. 

“You want this?” He breathed out, because even though she was moaning quietly and lightly digging her nails into his skin, he had to be sure. 

Maybe if she hadn’t been tipsy, she would’ve thought a little more about that question. But either way she’d gone _this_ far, so what would be the point in stopping now? She was enjoying it, wasn’t she? And O was sweet, and caring, and loyal - he was everything she looked for in a human. Besides, he was so _close_ to where she wanted him, and she was desperate to find out how it would feel. “Yeah. ‘Course I do. I want you, O.”

At her words, he slowly pushed into her, carefully watching her face for any discomfort. When he decided that she wasn’t in any pain, O started to rock into her with shaky breaths, getting her used to the sensation while he just enjoyed the feeling of her around him, her walls fluttering as she started to enjoy it, too. 

Her fingers traced lovingly over his body but his hands quickly found hers and laced their fingers together, pressing them into the mattress either side of her head. It was a nice movement, she thought. They were pretty much holding hands, and it was intimate - the only downside was that she couldn’t touch him, now.

His thrusts started to get a little faster, though his movements were still carefully controlled. The Doctor gazed up at him with something like _awe_ , and it threw him off for a second, his expression changing into one that she couldn’t quite place. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again, and her slightly unfocussed eyes barely noticed the change. 

He knew her well enough to know that she was about to say something - he suspected she’d simply ask if he was okay - so he released one of her hands so he could graze his thumb over her clit. The way she couldn’t hold back her moan as her back arched made him smirk, so he quickly let his head fall to her shoulder to hide it.

“Come on, Doctor.” O murmured against her skin as his thumb rubbed _faster_ , and his thrusts got _harder_. “You can do it.” 

A sound that was almost a whimper escaped her lips, and she reached up to tug on his hair as she came, with him following close after her.

Maybe humans were right to enjoy this so much, she thought. She could definitely enjoy doing this again - if it was with O. He was _different_. Different to most humans, and different to the only other person that she’d ever slept with - the Master. 

As if he could read her thoughts, O let out a chuckle as he collapsed next to her, an adorable grin fixed on his face. 

The two of them laid there like that for a few minutes, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss, and the Doctor smiled to herself as he started to lazily press kisses to her neck. Although she was enjoying it and she never wanted to leave, she was the one who broke the silence.

“I suppose we should, uh,” she trailed off to gesture towards the door.

“Ah, yes, the party.”

“Yeah, the party. They’ll be wondering where we are.”

It was quiet for a moment, and neither of them made a move to get up. “Let them wonder.”

“This is your mate’s room, we can’t _stay_ here.” 

They both knew she was right, so he reluctantly pulled away enough to see her face. 

“I have a place. A house. It may not travel in time, but I’m sure you’ll like it anyway.” He suggested, but she shook her head. As soon as they left this room, the moment would be over, and it would be _awkward._ It was better to end the evening on a high note. 

“Thanks. But I have a TARDIS to get back to.” 

“Yeah, of course.” A pause. “I’d love to see her, some time.” 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his use of the word _her_ _._ Usually, as much as she explained that her ship was sentient, they would continue calling her an _it._ But not O. He was more open minded, she supposed. 

“Next time, I promise.”

O nodded his head, seeming content with that answer, and he dragged himself out of bed to collect his clothes.. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! Comments always appreciated!
> 
> Also, did you notice the little Master-y things I put in? For example, he laced their fingers together. She thought it was intimate, but really the Master didn't want her touching him. And when she thought about him, O chuckled...


End file.
